My Final Soul
by Sariya 18
Summary: Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea. Sasuke is sent back in time by his brothers ghost, after learning the truth about his family. but how will sasuke be able to change the massacre event, and still save Itachi? dont know how to seperate chap. yet
1. Chapter 1

MY FINAL SOUL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I thought of this story many time, but just needed some time in order to put it together. I also don't any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After Sasuke was told the truth behind Itachi's life, he cries over his brothers lost, while clutching Itachi's body. But, when Sasuke thought of taking his own life right there, he was stopped by Itachi's ghost. But, what would happen when Sasuke travels through time weeks before his 7th birthday, which happens to be less than a year before the Uchiha Massacre? Will he be able to right the wrongs of his brother, or history repeat itself once again?

Prolonged:

"ITACHI!" cried the voice of a young teenager, clutching the body of his dead, older brother. Sasuke Uchiha sobbed into his brother's chest, crying his heart out, from the outcome, of their final battle. Itachi Uchiha. The truth behind his actions, and the history of the Uchiha Clan, was reveled to the young man, by his last living relative. Madara Uchiha. One of the main founders of Konhagakure, the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the true leader of the Akatsuki. The truth about his aniki being a double agent, and preventing on the biggest and most horrible war's of all time, had shaking the core of the young Uchiha. He quickly ran back to the elder, hoping by some great miracle that Itachi had falling into some sort of a coma and would awaken. But, alas, no such luck. The rain, thunder and lighting continued to lash out from the fierce, destructive battle of the two shinobi's.

'No, no, no, no… it can't be real; if, if I had known, I would of… he should have told me. I, I never really hated him, he- HE WAS MY BROTHER!... how- how could they do this to him. Even as a powerful ninja, he hated war, and fighting, and violence... and they- father… the elders…' these were the thoughts that ran through the scared young boy, after he realized what he had done. The one who always held him when he was sacred, the one who would train with him out in the fields, the one has always loved the most in his entire clan… was gone.

The boy's tears stopped suddenly, and his sobbing ceased. As he lifted his head of his brother's chest, we see that his dark onyx eyes have changed. But, instead the sharingan, the once cheerful boy's eyes, looked… dead. "You, you gave everything just to keep the innocent safe, you gave everything to keep the village safe… you gave everything to keep me safe…" as he began, his hand was slowly raising his Katana into the air, slowly beginning to position the deadly weapon to his heart. "You… out of everyone in the world deserved to live for ever." The boy's voice was as dead as his eyes and cracked under every word. "Now, I deserve to die what I've done, I don't think I can really go on living knowing what I did to you… brother." As he whispered the last word, Sasuke's hand; already in position, came down, as the boy's eyes closed, and whispered his brothers name.

"Sasuke" The boy's snapped open at the sound of the voice. His eyes to widen as he sees a transparent hand holding the tip of the blade, that's now inches away from the young boy's heart. His eyes widen even more as he slowly looks up into the face of his older brothers… ghost! The boys' breathing begins to harden, as he shakes almost violently at sight before him. His brother looks back into his eyes… of his Otouto, a sad smile on his lips at the sight of what his brother was about to do. The older Uchiha looked at his brother, who was now shaking madly, panting heavily looking straight into his eyes.

Itachi just smiled and carefully removed the Katana from Sasuke's hands, placing it to the side, not

once breaking eye contact with him. He then waited patiently for his brother to calm down… even though anyone in his position would have probably either fainted at this point, or think that they've finally gone insane.

"I- Itachi, is… that really you?" Sasuke asked nervously, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Yes Sasuke it is, at least a part of me. Now listen because I don't have much time…"

"Aniki I- I didn't mean it, well I did at first… but after I found out what happened, I, please, please tell there's a way to bring you back… I never would have done it if I had known…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi stopped his brother, grabbing on to his shoulders. "Calm down, alright, even though I placed the Amaterasu in your eye so you wouldn't know the truth, I figured that Madara would have found some way to in letting you know anyway." He stopped at waited again for his brother to relax. After a few minutes, Sasuke's breathing returned to normal and his shoulders relaxed, waiting for his aniki to continue. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, who still had tears running down his face. He reached up and gently wiped them away. "Now, as I was saying before, I don't have much time, but, there is a jutsu I planned to do if you believed Madara when he finished telling the truth about our clan after our battle. This jutsu is forbidden because the user must sacrifice themselves in order to cast it upon someone else. It's a time traveling jutsu, Sasuke. That means I'll be able be able to send you back in time to any particular moment in your life." As Itachi said this, he had already laid his Otouto on his back next to his body. 'He is serious, can he actually do that… now I really feel like I know nothing about my brother.' Thought Sasuke, as he looked up at Itachi, who had his eyes closed, preparing the jutsu. Although close to him, he couldn't make out any of the words his brother was using. As he made the last handsign, he opened his eyes that had transformed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. Suddenly, his hands began to glow blue, and Sasuke soon found his body getting heavier and heavier. Slowly, two of Itachi's fingers came down and poked Sasuke on his forehead, the same gesture he had always done, but this time, his fingers stayed there. Sasuke realized that his and his brother's bodies were beginning to glow blue as well. "Sasuke, not many people get second chances in their lives. I am not mad at you for what you did, but I want you do something for me, little brother," Itachi paused, concentrating on the jutsu. "What is it aniki?" Sasuke asked, his voice getting softer and his eyes getting heavier. The boy smiled genuinely down at his little brother and answered "Live your life the way your heart always wanted to. Don't let anyone stray you away from your dreams, Sasuke not even me. Listen to your heart and follow your own destiny… but most of all, have fun." As those words left his mouth, there was a large blinding light, before everything suddenly went black.

Chapter 1: The Past

"We're home." Called two voices in unison, as they entered the house, just returning from the Hokage's office, giving him a report of the mission they had in the Land of Waves, which lasted two weeks. Cousin's Itachi and Shisui Uchiha removed there shoes and bags, before going into the living room, (which is attached to the kitchen), where they heard Mikoto. Ever since Shisui's parents passed away, he's been living with his Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto, and cousin's Sasuke and Itachi. Although they were cousins he has always treated Sasuke and Itachi like brothers, Mikoto and Fugaku like his parents, and in turn; they have done the same to him. After greeting their mom, they sat down and began to discuss the mission, while Mikoto made them some dinner. It was around 9:30 and the last time they was around 1:45 that afternoon, so they feeling pretty hungry. All though out the conversation and the meal, Itachi was more quiet than normal. 'Why do I feel like something is bad is about to happen. No, I'm just being silly, I probably just need a goodnights sleep.'

The Anbu captain dropped the thought, not knowing that he was soon about to receive his warning sign. After they finished dinner, Itachi reached over to grab his cup, which contained the tea that Mikoto just made for them. But, before his hand could touch it, his body pulsed, and the cup; in two seconds, shattered completely throwing the tea onto the table. Before anyone could react, all of them suddenly froze, as a loud ear piercing, terrified scream echoed throughout the entire household. Not wasting any time, the three quickly dashed towards the young Sasuke's room. Fugaku, who was in his study at the time quickly raced out towards that same room as well. However, when he got there, arriving a few seconds before the others, he, and everyone else froze at the sight before them. The young six-year old boy was down on his knees, one hand holding him steady and the other clutching his left eye. But, the thing that disturbed them most was the blood that was… everywhere. Little puddles where on the floor around the young Uchiha. Sasuke, who was breathing heavily, let out another scream, as he coughed up more blood, onto the floor. Although both eyes were bleeding, the left was worst than the right. Snapping out of his daze, Fugaku called out his son's name and rushed forward, followed by his wife.

Itachi and Shisui gasped at what their youngest sibling did next. As quick as lighting, Sasuke got to his feet, grabbed the emergency Kunai that was under his bed and swung it, inches from where his parents had just been. Both dropped to the floor, as everyone looked up as the air around the boy had just shifted. The boy was shaking mad with rage and nobody could understand why.

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered, as he pondered what would be the cause for his otouto's outburst, not to the mention the fact, that both his eyes, and his mouth where bleeding. As if he had heard his aniki, Sasuke's body jerked, raising his head towards Itachi. Slowly, he opened his right eye, shocking everyone. The Sharingan, that had finally awaken within his eyes, they realized was somehow unstable, which made them think that it was cause for his eyes to bleed. The Sharingan was full force, but, when looking closer, the inner part looks as if there was someone actually inside there, trying to break free. Then, in a Trans liked state, Itachi slowly made his towards him, not taking his eyes of brother's sharingan. He slowly knelt in front of him, watching him as his breathing slowly regulates back to normal. Fear, anger, and many other emotions he can see, running through the eyes of young boy before him. As soon as he holds the others hand that held the kunai, his brother's eyes turned to normal; he whisperers his name, then slowly collapses into his chest.

"Well…" said Mikoto. The word was directed to one of the family doctors, Genzei Uchiha who just returned the room, just finished watching his hands, from examining Sasuke. Just after the boy collapsed, the parents went to get the doctor, while the brothers laid their Otouto unto his bed, cleaning up the blood of him and the floor. The kunai was long removed from his hands. They all sat close to the boy, who's been out for at least twenty minutes now, breathing slowly. Itachi, who was closet to him, was using his right hand, slowly and gently rubbing his head.

Genzei-sensei addressed the group, looking at the sleeping boy. "The first thing I can say is that what happened is very unusual. You see, if his Sharingan was already activated, then I would probably assume that he overused it, or its changing stages; but to see it bleed, not to mention be unstable at its first activation stage; is quite the mystery." He pauses for a second and then looks towards Itachi. "Itachi-san, you received your Sharingan through a nightmare close to your sixth birthday, correct." The boy nodded, seeming to understand where his uncle was going with it.

"Then I would assume Sasuke-san must have been trapped in a deep nightmare that not only did his keke-genkei released itself, but wasn't fully stabled, that it started to bleed."

"What do you mean, by trapped in a deep nightmare?" Shishu asked.

"There are many cases where people have been trapped within their nightmares; that most times, it's nearly impossible to awaken them. Other times; and this is rare among both civilians and shinobi's, that the sleeper; like Sasuke, suffers some kind of injury. Sometimes it could be as small as a scrap on the hand, to larger ones like a gash on the leg. There are also two ways that are closely associated with it. There're called "deep sleep" and "dead sleeping"

"Deep sleep is when you; as the word implies, fall into a deep sleep. The sleeper at most times, doesn't move or make any noise at all. They can sleep for a good, long while; sometimes even up to a whole day without shifting. The only movement of course, would be the rising and falling of their chest, to indicate breathing."

"Dead sleeping, again just like the word, is when the sleeper falls into such a long, deep sleep, that many around actually think they actually died in their sleep. This is how they got the saying "sleep as if your dead." These persons can be unconscious in the sleep; trapped within a nightmare; or a dream, so real to them they think that their awake."

"One of the few things that these terms have common is that the sleeper; in almost every case, is that they can't remember how long they've really slept for. I once heard of a girl who fell asleep one Tuesday night, only to awake on Friday afternoon, having no recollection of what happened." The doctor continued to explain, who was now sitting on the floor, next to Fugaku.

He then took a deep sigh and finished with "I'm sorry, but the only way to full understand what happened, is for Sasuke-san to explain the dream to use, in order to get a better understanding as to what really brought his eyes to activate in the way they did tonight."

The light of the full moon is now the only source of light within the dark bedroom. Two figures can be seen within it; one sleeping upon the bed, while the was next to them, sitting on the floor; one hand slowly stroking the others head. Itachi Uchiha sighed deeply, looking again at his sleeping brother, the expressions of worries and concern etched across his entire feature. It's now ten minutes past midnight, and the eldest Uchiha, so far had only left his otouto's side once, to take a shower, to get out of his Anbu uniform. The thirteen- year old let out a sigh, before slowly closing his eyes. 'Sasuke, please wake up… we're all worried about you.' "Itachi?" Asked a soft slightly cracked voice. Said boy opened his eyes and looked, down to see his brother looking back up at him. "Sasuke?"

Chapter 2: Recovering

"Sa- Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Said boy looked up and smiled at his brother. "Hey there, big brother." He said in a soft voice.

"Sasuke are you alright, we're all really worried about you." Itachi said, still rubbing the boy's head. The boy looked into his brothers for a few seconds, and then began to sit up, still looking at his brother. He blinked a few times then, in one swift movement, lashed himself onto his brother. The older Uchiha had to take a few seconds to catch himself, as he was caught off guard. Recovering, he smiled, and returned the hug.

"Otouto, how do feel?" The eldest asked, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"I feel a little dizzy, and my head really, really hurts." He replied, voice still soft.

"What about your eyes, how do they feel? I mean for the way for the way they were bleeding earlier, you might have some trouble seeing clearly…" Itachi trailed off as he saw the strange look his brother was giving him. Sasuke leaned away from his aniki, looking him dead in the eyes, with a confused look on his face.

"My…eyes?" The young boy asked slowly. "Wait, what are talking about, my eyes feels fine."

'They what!' Itachi thought. He must not have remembered what happened, but even so he still must feel some kind of pain since he claims that his head hurting. Right'

Sasuke's body at that time was starting to feel heavier and heavier. 'I don't understand what's going on my heads spinning like crazy, my body feels really, really heavy and I'm starting to feel really dizzy.' Thought the young boy as his eyes began to drop.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Are you alright, can you hear me." His brother tried to calling out to him, but he was having trouble understanding his words. "Sasuke, Sasuke." That was all he heard as he fell into a deep sleep. Itachi couldn't understand what was happening to his brother. He started remembering all that occurred the past few days, to see if anything could have been the cause to all of this, but couldn't think of anything for what happened there tonight. 'Don't worry otouto, I promise everything will be alright. I promise.'

Chapter 2: Remember

Sasuke was in a deep sleep throughout the entire day. Itachi explained the talk they had to the others after Sasuke had passed out. They all really began to worry even more about the condition of the sick boy. It was now close to dinner time and Itachi, Fugaku, Shisui, and Genzei-sensei were all in the kitchen with Mikoto as she made the meal. The others of course helped were needed. The four shinobi were so absorbed in their discussion, that they didn't realize there was someone missing besides the young sick, Uchiha.

Itachi snuck away from the table to go and check on his brother. Itachi knocked on the door, not really expecting a reply thinking his brother was still asleep and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He gasps silently looking towards his brothers bed. Sasuke was sitting up in a slouched position, hands laid out on his legs and head bowed with his eyes covering his face. If anyone were to look, they would have thought he fell asleep, when trying to get out of bed. Itachi stared at him wondering how to approach the boy, who seemed to be in deep thought. Which was the actual truth. The young boy was thinking about what occurred to him when he awoke a few hours ago.

Flashback:

'Ugh, my body feels like a ton of bricks. What happened to me?' Sasuke thought as he slowly opens his eyes, looking at his surroundings. Blinking slowly, he began to sit up from his laying down position. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his body, forcing him to shut his eyes tightly, grabbing on to his head with both hands. Then, right before his eyes, all of his memories came flashing back to him. The battle with Itachi, the truth and confessions from Madara, the jutsu, then… Sasuke's eyes flashed open, as he tried to remember what happened after that. But, nothing, he couldn't remember what happened after he woke up. Heck he didn't even know if he did wake up at all until just now. But there was a part of his brain that told him, he did, and there a some sort of scuffle, but he doesn't what it was.

'So you did send me back in time after all, uh Itachi.' Sasuke knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to forget his brothers sacrifice to him. Out of all the events of the past that he wanted to change, the he knew the biggest was fast approaching. 'I wonder if Itachi's already in ANBU yet. If he is, then I less time than I thought, but if he isn't… then I might have a chance to atleast prepare him for what's ahead.' Although still shook-up about the massacre, he definitely was not going to allow his family to succeed in their plans of destroying the village just to reclaim their powers to rule Konoha.

End of flashback

Sasuke still immersed in his thoughts, never realized his brother was in the room. The presence of the hand on top of his broke the time-traveler from his thoughts, as he looked up to gaze at Itachi. He realized that he was looking at him softly, as if trying to read his thoughts. 'What happened when I woke up' thought the young Uchiha as he looked at his aniki.

The two continued to look at each other until the eldest broke the contact as he pulled his brother into a tight, but gentle hug. Blinking, the youngest returned the hug snuggling into his brother. 'What should I say to him, before he didn't even know what had happened to him.' Thankfully, Sasuke was the one to first break the silence between them.

"Itachi… I know you're worried about me, but I'm going to be alright, trust me." He said in a clear voice. The eldest realized that although his voice seemed to be better, it seemed to be distant, as if he was talking out into space.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Itachi had to be positively sure about this, as he didn't want his otouto passing out again, or bleeding for that matter. He didn't know what his brother was thinking. 'He must be trying to remember what happened earlier… I wonder if I should tell him everything this time, instead of just saying his eyes were bleeding.' The prodigy pondered this, as he held his brother closer to him.

"How long was I asleep for Nii-san?" Sasuke asked his brother as carried downstairs to eat, held in his brother's arms.

"Well, let's see. Since you kept woke up before, let's just say a good long while." He replied. As they approached the kitchen, they could hear the others talking. Suddenly, Shushi asked "Hey, where'd Itachi go?"

"Really Shushi, it's only now you noticed me missing?" Said boy replied as he entered the kitchen. Everyone looked up and saw the two brothers at the doorway.

Nobody really spoke during dinner, although they all kept looking towards the young boy, who looks as if he wasn't really there at all. Sasuke kept pondering everything that happened in the past, so he would be able to plan ahead so he can be properly prepared.

Then, the next question that he pondered within his mind was accidently voiced out loud.

"How hold am I?" Of course that statement itself that broke through the silence stunned everyone; making them look at the boy in puzzled confusion.


	2. Chapter 3: The Truth and The Plan

MY FINAL SOUL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I thought of this story many time, but just needed some time in order to put it together. I also don't any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After Sasuke was told the truth behind Itachi's life, he cries over his brothers lost, while clutching Itachi's body. But, when Sasuke thought of taking his own life right there, he was stopped by Itachi's ghost. But, what would happen when Sasuke travels through time weeks before his 7th birthday, which happens to be less than a year before the Uchiha Massacre? Will he be able to right the wrongs of his brother, or history repeat itself once again?

Prolonged:

"ITACHI!" cried the voice of a young teenager, clutching the body of his dead, older brother. Sasuke Uchiha sobbed into his brother's chest, crying his heart out, from the outcome, of their final battle. Itachi Uchiha. The truth behind his actions, and the history of the Uchiha Clan, was reveled to the young man, by his last living relative. Madara Uchiha. One of the main founders of Konhagakure, the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the true leader of the Akatsuki. The truth about his aniki being a double agent, and preventing on the biggest and most horrible war's of all time, had shaking the core of the young Uchiha. He quickly ran back to the elder, hoping by some great miracle that Itachi had falling into some sort of a coma and would awaken. But, alas, no such luck. The rain, thunder and lighting continued to lash out from the fierce, destructive battle of the two shinobi's.

'No, no, no, no… it can't be real; if, if I had known, I would of… he should have told me. I, I never really hated him, he- HE WAS MY BROTHER!... how- how could they do this to him. Even as a powerful ninja, he hated war, and fighting, and violence... and they- father… the elders…' these were the thoughts that ran through the scared young boy, after he realized what he had done. The one who always held him when he was sacred, the one who would train with him out in the fields, the one has always loved the most in his entire clan… was gone.

The boy's tears stopped suddenly, and his sobbing ceased. As he lifted his head of his brother's chest, we see that his dark onyx eyes have changed. But, instead the sharingan, the once cheerful boy's eyes, looked… dead. "You, you gave everything just to keep the innocent safe, you gave everything to keep the village safe… you gave everything to keep me safe…" as he began, his hand was slowly raising his Katana into the air, slowly beginning to position the deadly weapon to his heart. "You… out of everyone in the world deserved to live for ever." The boy's voice was as dead as his eyes and cracked under every word. "Now, I deserve to die what I've done, I don't think I can really go on living knowing what I did to you… brother." As he whispered the last word, Sasuke's hand; already in position, came down, as the boy's eyes closed, and whispered his brothers name.

"Sasuke" The boy's snapped open at the sound of the voice. His eyes to widen as he sees a transparent hand holding the tip of the blade, that's now inches away from the young boy's heart. His eyes widen even more as he slowly looks up into the face of his older brothers… ghost! The boys' breathing begins to harden, as he shakes almost violently at sight before him. His brother looks back into his eyes… of his Otouto, a sad smile on his lips at the sight of what his brother was about to do. The older Uchiha looked at his brother, who was now shaking madly, panting heavily looking straight into his eyes.

Itachi just smiled and carefully removed the Katana from Sasuke's hands, placing it to the side, not

once breaking eye contact with him. He then waited patiently for his brother to calm down… even though anyone in his position would have probably either fainted at this point, or think that they've finally gone insane.

"I- Itachi, is… that really you?" Sasuke asked nervously, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Yes Sasuke it is, at least a part of me. Now listen because I don't have much time…"

"Aniki I- I didn't mean it, well I did at first… but after I found out what happened, I, please, please tell there's a way to bring you back… I never would have done it if I had known…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi stopped his brother, grabbing on to his shoulders. "Calm down, alright, even though I placed the Amaterasu in your eye so you wouldn't know the truth, I figured that Madara would have found some way to in letting you know anyway." He stopped at waited again for his brother to relax. After a few minutes, Sasuke's breathing returned to normal and his shoulders relaxed, waiting for his aniki to continue. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, who still had tears running down his face. He reached up and gently wiped them away. "Now, as I was saying before, I don't have much time, but, there is a jutsu I planned to do if you believed Madara when he finished telling the truth about our clan after our battle. This jutsu is forbidden because the user must sacrifice themselves in order to cast it upon someone else. It's a time traveling jutsu, Sasuke. That means I'll be able be able to send you back in time to any particular moment in your life." As Itachi said this, he had already laid his Otouto on his back next to his body. 'He is serious, can he actually do that… now I really feel like I know nothing about my brother.' Thought Sasuke, as he looked up at Itachi, who had his eyes closed, preparing the jutsu. Although close to him, he couldn't make out any of the words his brother was using. As he made the last handsign, he opened his eyes that had transformed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. Suddenly, his hands began to glow blue, and Sasuke soon found his body getting heavier and heavier. Slowly, two of Itachi's fingers came down and poked Sasuke on his forehead, the same gesture he had always done, but this time, his fingers stayed there. Sasuke realized that his and his brother's bodies were beginning to glow blue as well. "Sasuke, not many people get second chances in their lives. I am not mad at you for what you did, but I want you do something for me, little brother," Itachi paused, concentrating on the jutsu. "What is it aniki?" Sasuke asked, his voice getting softer and his eyes getting heavier. The boy smiled genuinely down at his little brother and answered "Live your life the way your heart always wanted to. Don't let anyone stray you away from your dreams, Sasuke not even me. Listen to your heart and follow your own destiny… but most of all, have fun." As those words left his mouth, there was a large blinding light, before everything suddenly went black.

Chapter 1: The Past

"We're home." Called two voices in unison, as they entered the house, just returning from the Hokage's office, giving him a report of the mission they had in the Land of Waves, which lasted two weeks. Cousin's Itachi and Shisui Uchiha removed there shoes and bags, before going into the living room, (which is attached to the kitchen), where they heard Mikoto. Ever since Shisui's parents passed away, he's been living with his Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto, and cousin's Sasuke and Itachi. Although they were cousins he has always treated Sasuke and Itachi like brothers, Mikoto and Fugaku like his parents, and in turn; they have done the same to him. After greeting their mom, they sat down and began to discuss the mission, while Mikoto made them some dinner. It was around 9:30 and the last time they was around 1:45 that afternoon, so they feeling pretty hungry. All though out the conversation and the meal, Itachi was more quiet than normal. 'Why do I feel like something is bad is about to happen. No, I'm just being silly, I probably just need a goodnights sleep.'

The Anbu captain dropped the thought, not knowing that he was soon about to receive his warning sign. After they finished dinner, Itachi reached over to grab his cup, which contained the tea that Mikoto just made for them. But, before his hand could touch it, his body pulsed, and the cup; in two seconds, shattered completely throwing the tea onto the table. Before anyone could react, all of them suddenly froze, as a loud ear piercing, terrified scream echoed throughout the entire household. Not wasting any time, the three quickly dashed towards the young Sasuke's room. Fugaku, who was in his study at the time quickly raced out towards that same room as well. However, when he got there, arriving a few seconds before the others, he, and everyone else froze at the sight before them. The young six-year old boy was down on his knees, one hand holding him steady and the other clutching his left eye. But, the thing that disturbed them most was the blood that was… everywhere. Little puddles where on the floor around the young Uchiha. Sasuke, who was breathing heavily, let out another scream, as he coughed up more blood, onto the floor. Although both eyes were bleeding, the left was worst than the right. Snapping out of his daze, Fugaku called out his son's name and rushed forward, followed by his wife.

Itachi and Shisui gasped at what their youngest sibling did next. As quick as lighting, Sasuke got to his feet, grabbed the emergency Kunai that was under his bed and swung it, inches from where his parents had just been. Both dropped to the floor, as everyone looked up as the air around the boy had just shifted. The boy was shaking mad with rage and nobody could understand why.

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered, as he pondered what would be the cause for his otouto's outburst, not to the mention the fact, that both his eyes, and his mouth where bleeding. As if he had heard his aniki, Sasuke's body jerked, raising his head towards Itachi. Slowly, he opened his right eye, shocking everyone. The Sharingan, that had finally awaken within his eyes, they realized was somehow unstable, which made them think that it was cause for his eyes to bleed. The Sharingan was full force, but, when looking closer, the inner part looks as if there was someone actually inside there, trying to break free. Then, in a Trans liked state, Itachi slowly made his towards him, not taking his eyes of brother's sharingan. He slowly knelt in front of him, watching him as his breathing slowly regulates back to normal. Fear, anger, and many other emotions he can see, running through the eyes of young boy before him. As soon as he holds the others hand that held the kunai, his brother's eyes turned to normal; he whisperers his name, then slowly collapses into his chest.

"Well…" said Mikoto. The word was directed to one of the family doctors, Genzei Uchiha who just returned the room, just finished watching his hands, from examining Sasuke. Just after the boy collapsed, the parents went to get the doctor, while the brothers laid their Otouto unto his bed, cleaning up the blood of him and the floor. The kunai was long removed from his hands. They all sat close to the boy, who's been out for at least twenty minutes now, breathing slowly. Itachi, who was closet to him, was using his right hand, slowly and gently rubbing his head.

Genzei-sensei addressed the group, looking at the sleeping boy. "The first thing I can say is that what happened is very unusual. You see, if his Sharingan was already activated, then I would probably assume that he overused it, or its changing stages; but to see it bleed, not to mention be unstable at its first activation stage; is quite the mystery." He pauses for a second and then looks towards Itachi. "Itachi-san, you received your Sharingan through a nightmare close to your sixth birthday, correct." The boy nodded, seeming to understand where his uncle was going with it.

"Then I would assume Sasuke-san must have been trapped in a deep nightmare that not only did his keke-genkei released itself, but wasn't fully stabled, that it started to bleed."

"What do you mean, by trapped in a deep nightmare?" Shishu asked.

"There are many cases where people have been trapped within their nightmares; that most times, it's nearly impossible to awaken them. Other times; and this is rare among both civilians and shinobi's, that the sleeper; like Sasuke, suffers some kind of injury. Sometimes it could be as small as a scrap on the hand, to larger ones like a gash on the leg. There are also two ways that are closely associated with it. There're called "deep sleep" and "dead sleeping"

"Deep sleep is when you; as the word implies, fall into a deep sleep. The sleeper at most times, doesn't move or make any noise at all. They can sleep for a good, long while; sometimes even up to a whole day without shifting. The only movement of course, would be the rising and falling of their chest, to indicate breathing."

"Dead sleeping, again just like the word, is when the sleeper falls into such a long, deep sleep, that many around actually think they actually died in their sleep. This is how they got the saying "sleep as if your dead." These persons can be unconscious in the sleep; trapped within a nightmare; or a dream, so real to them they think that their awake."

"One of the few things that these terms have common is that the sleeper; in almost every case, is that they can't remember how long they've really slept for. I once heard of a girl who fell asleep one Tuesday night, only to awake on Friday afternoon, having no recollection of what happened." The doctor continued to explain, who was now sitting on the floor, next to Fugaku.

He then took a deep sigh and finished with "I'm sorry, but the only way to full understand what happened, is for Sasuke-san to explain the dream to use, in order to get a better understanding as to what really brought his eyes to activate in the way they did tonight."

The light of the full moon is now the only source of light within the dark bedroom. Two figures can be seen within it; one sleeping upon the bed, while the was next to them, sitting on the floor; one hand slowly stroking the others head. Itachi Uchiha sighed deeply, looking again at his sleeping brother, the expressions of worries and concern etched across his entire feature. It's now ten minutes past midnight, and the eldest Uchiha, so far had only left his otouto's side once, to take a shower, to get out of his Anbu uniform. The thirteen- year old let out a sigh, before slowly closing his eyes. 'Sasuke, please wake up… we're all worried about you.' "Itachi?" Asked a soft slightly cracked voice. Said boy opened his eyes and looked, down to see his brother looking back up at him. "Sasuke?"

Chapter 2: Recovering

"Sa- Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Said boy looked up and smiled at his brother. "Hey there, big brother." He said in a soft voice.

"Sasuke are you alright, we're all really worried about you." Itachi said, still rubbing the boy's head. The boy looked into his brothers for a few seconds, and then began to sit up, still looking at his brother. He blinked a few times then, in one swift movement, lashed himself onto his brother. The older Uchiha had to take a few seconds to catch himself, as he was caught off guard. Recovering, he smiled, and returned the hug.

"Otouto, how do feel?" The eldest asked, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"I feel a little dizzy, and my head really, really hurts." He replied, voice still soft.

"What about your eyes, how do they feel? I mean for the way for the way they were bleeding earlier, you might have some trouble seeing clearly…" Itachi trailed off as he saw the strange look his brother was giving him. Sasuke leaned away from his aniki, looking him dead in the eyes, with a confused look on his face.

"My…eyes?" The young boy asked slowly. "Wait, what are talking about, my eyes feels fine."

'They what!' Itachi thought. He must not have remembered what happened, but even so he still must feel some kind of pain since he claims that his head hurting. Right'

Sasuke's body at that time was starting to feel heavier and heavier. 'I don't understand what's going on my heads spinning like crazy, my body feels really, really heavy and I'm starting to feel really dizzy.' Thought the young boy as his eyes began to drop.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Are you alright, can you hear me." His brother tried to calling out to him, but he was having trouble understanding his words. "Sasuke, Sasuke." That was all he heard as he fell into a deep sleep. Itachi couldn't understand what was happening to his brother. He started remembering all that occurred the past few days, to see if anything could have been the cause to all of this, but couldn't think of anything for what happened there tonight. 'Don't worry otouto, I promise everything will be alright. I promise.'

Chapter 2: Remember

Sasuke was in a deep sleep throughout the entire day. Itachi explained the talk they had to the others after Sasuke had passed out. They all really began to worry even more about the condition of the sick boy. It was now close to dinner time and Itachi, Fugaku, Shisui, and Genzei-sensei were all in the kitchen with Mikoto as she made the meal. The others of course helped were needed. The four shinobi were so absorbed in their discussion, that they didn't realize there was someone missing besides the young sick, Uchiha.

Itachi snuck away from the table to go and check on his brother. Itachi knocked on the door, not really expecting a reply thinking his brother was still asleep and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He gasps silently looking towards his brothers bed. Sasuke was sitting up in a slouched position, hands laid out on his legs and head bowed with his eyes covering his face. If anyone were to look, they would have thought he fell asleep, when trying to get out of bed. Itachi stared at him wondering how to approach the boy, who seemed to be in deep thought. Which was the actual truth. The young boy was thinking about what occurred to him when he awoke a few hours ago.

Flashback:

'Ugh, my body feels like a ton of bricks. What happened to me?' Sasuke thought as he slowly opens his eyes, looking at his surroundings. Blinking slowly, he began to sit up from his laying down position. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his body, forcing him to shut his eyes tightly, grabbing on to his head with both hands. Then, right before his eyes, all of his memories came flashing back to him. The battle with Itachi, the truth and confessions from Madara, the jutsu, then… Sasuke's eyes flashed open, as he tried to remember what happened after that. But, nothing, he couldn't remember what happened after he woke up. Heck he didn't even know if he did wake up at all until just now. But there was a part of his brain that told him, he did, and there a some sort of scuffle, but he doesn't what it was.

'So you did send me back in time after all, uh Itachi.' Sasuke knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to forget his brothers sacrifice to him. Out of all the events of the past that he wanted to change, the he knew the biggest was fast approaching. 'I wonder if Itachi's already in ANBU yet. If he is, then I less time than I thought, but if he isn't… then I might have a chance to atleast prepare him for what's ahead.' Although still shook-up about the massacre, he definitely was not going to allow his family to succeed in their plans of destroying the village just to reclaim their powers to rule Konoha.

End of flashback

Sasuke still immersed in his thoughts, never realized his brother was in the room. The presence of the hand on top of his broke the time-traveler from his thoughts, as he looked up to gaze at Itachi. He realized that he was looking at him softly, as if trying to read his thoughts. 'What happened when I woke up' thought the young Uchiha as he looked at his aniki.

The two continued to look at each other until the eldest broke the contact as he pulled his brother into a tight, but gentle hug. Blinking, the youngest returned the hug snuggling into his brother. 'What should I say to him, before he didn't even know what had happened to him.' Thankfully, Sasuke was the one to first break the silence between them.

"Itachi… I know you're worried about me, but I'm going to be alright, trust me." He said in a clear voice. The eldest realized that although his voice seemed to be better, it seemed to be distant, as if he was talking out into space.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Itachi had to be positively sure about this, as he didn't want his otouto passing out again, or bleeding for that matter. He didn't know what his brother was thinking. 'He must be trying to remember what happened earlier… I wonder if I should tell him everything this time, instead of just saying his eyes were bleeding.' The prodigy pondered this, as he held his brother closer to him.

"How long was I asleep for Nii-san?" Sasuke asked his brother as carried downstairs to eat, held in his brother's arms.

"Well, let's see. Since you kept woke up before, let's just say a good long while." He replied. As they approached the kitchen, they could hear the others talking. Suddenly, Shushi asked "Hey, where'd Itachi go?"

"Really Shushi, it's only now you noticed me missing?" Said boy replied as he entered the kitchen. Everyone looked up and saw the two brothers at the doorway.

Nobody really spoke during dinner, although they all kept looking towards the young boy, who looks as if he wasn't really there at all. Sasuke kept pondering everything that happened in the past, so he would be able to plan ahead so he can be properly prepared.

Then, the next question that he pondered within his mind was accidently voiced out loud.

"How hold am I?" Of course that statement itself that broke through the silence stunned everyone; making them look at the boy in puzzled confusion.

Chapter 3: The Truth and The Plan

Sariya 18: hey there everyone. I would first like to thank everyone who read and review my stories. I can honestly tell you that I never really knew how they would turn out, but I'm glad they did so well. I think I finally understand how to split the chapters so I don't have to try and squeeze the entire story onto one page… so, yea. I'm happy for that.

Sakura- thanks really gonna help at lot, isn't it. Especially since some of them are really long, from your other stories.

Me- yea, especially in my… whaaaa! (Screams and points at Sakura) how did you get in here!

Sakura- um, with the door. We were waiting to see who the author would be so…

Me- oh, that's ok. (We shook hands) wait you said we right?

Itachi and Sasuke came into the room and introduced themselves.

Me- it's nice to finally meet you guys. How we get to talk while I work on this chapter, what do say.

The tree looked at each other and smiled "Ok"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I thought of this story many time, but just needed some time in order to put it together. I also don't any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After Sasuke was told the truth behind Itachi's life, he cries over his brothers lost, while clutching Itachi's body. But, when Sasuke thought of taking his own life right there, he was stopped by Itachi's ghost. But, what would happen when Sasuke travels through time weeks before his 7th birthday, which happens to be less than a year before the Uchiha Massacre? Will he be able to right the wrongs of his brother, or history repeat itself once again?

Then, the next question that he pondered within his mind was accidently voiced out loud.

"How hold am I?" Of course that statement itself that broke through the silence stunned everyone; making them looked at the boy in puzzled confusion.

The boy then looked around, realizing that he just said what he thought out loud. Before he could speak, Genzei-sensei said that now would be a good time to examine him to see if he can find what's wrong with him. Everyone agreed. After dinner they gathered the supplies and sat around the table in the living room, after the dishes were cleared.

"Now Sasuke, do you feel any kind of pain at all, in any part of your body?" The doctor asked his patient.

Sasuke thought for a while, focusing on his body to see if there was anything he should be concerned about now, that the sensei should look over. As he was concerned on his thoughts he realized his mother had come closer to him, but seemed almost hesitant in her approach. Seeing this, he had to voice his worry.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked looking at her. Then, suddenly, Mikoto closed the distance and lashed onto him, silent tears falling from her eyes. No one was shocked or surprised by this. The others knowing this would happen because of what occurred earlier to her and Fugaku when Sasuke lashed out. Sasuke, on the other hand, having no recollection of what really happened, thought that she was worried about him; especially since he remembered Itachi saying that his eyes where bleeding earlier. That in itself would worry any parent. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled closer, feeling her warmth.

"Mom, please don't worry, I'm okay, really." The young boy, said, trying to reassure his mother about his suddenly "sickness". Mikoto pulled away from him to look into his eyes, dried tears still on her face. Her son reached up and dried his mother's eyes smiling at her.

He then turned looked at everyone. "I know I can't remember what happened t me, I do know that I'm fine. The only thing that hurts right now is my head, but I'm honestly ok, alright"

When Sasuke reassured everyone that he was feeling alright, and the doctor examined the boy, calculating that all his vitals seem to working fine, they then left it at that. Itachi suggested that he take Sasuke on a little walk around the yard, for fresh air and to stretch his legs. The two were now sitting side by side under a tree, in front of a lake. The breeze was flowing calmingly, making it a nice night to be outdoors. Sasuke hasn't said anything much since Genzei-sensei examined him and its making Itachi; who is actually use to silence, wanted his otouto to say… something!

"Itachi" Sasuke said who was gazing into the night sky.

'Finally, he speaks.' Itachi said in his head. "Yes Sasuke, what is it?" He asked his brother, who saw had a distant look on his face.

"Nii-san, we tell each other everything, right"

"Um, yea" he answered, not really knowing where this was going.

Sasuke did a deep sigh and turned to face his brother. The next thing he said nearly made Itachi's heart stop.

"If that's true, then you would tell me if you were put into a situation, where you would have to decide between those who you grew up with, and that you love. That you would have given up that, that you held so dear to your heart, just to keep them safe. Turning them into something you prevented them from becoming in the beginning just to preserve a dark hidden secret that can change everything and everyone. If you knew, that you be in pain and suffering for the rest, just to keep that person in your heart safe. Would you tell me? Would you tell them, if that person was me, Nii-san?"

Itachi was honestly wishing that he turn back time, making sure Sasuke never said anything at all. The eldest Uchiha looked into the eyes of his sibling's eyes, only to see him giving him a distant, yet serious look; as if telling him, that he wasn't kidding around, and wanted an answer.

"Sasuke… why on earth would you ask me a question like that?" he nearly shouted out.

Sasuke was definitely not shocked about his brother's reaction. To be honestly was actually expecting something…more. But then again, he would most likely show it later on. He also knew telling him this early was probably not the best idea, but he neede to be warned immediately plus... ' I really dont want him to be in so much pain, especially by himself... all that weight on some one who's still a young teen...' Sasuke once again drifted into his thoughts, this time thinking about what Madara conveied to him about his brother.

So lost, he didnt realize that his eyes had become softer, causing a few tears to fall. the voice of his brother brought him back to reality.

"Sasuke... please, tell me whats bothering you. Did something happen that I didn't know about? If thats the case please tell me... I want to know what's wrong, otouto." By this time, Itachi held his brother in a tight hug, almost coming close to tears.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, as he thought everything through. Then he asked he asked the question that nearly made his brothers body freeze entirely.

"When was the last time you met with Hokage on information about the Clan?"

Silence. A Long deep silence followed the question of the younger Uchiha. While his mind was calm, Itachi's was well... the total opposite. 'How on earth does he know about that!... I doubt anyone would have told him... this dosent make any sese what so ever...' The Anbu captain's train of thought trailed off, as his brother pulled away a little out pf the hug, to look in his brothers eyes. the older one, expecting to see something along the lines of anger; that the clan was actually planing something as big as a Great Ninja War. but, instead, he saw a sad smile on his face instead.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Sasuke... little brother. What do you know about this?" he gently asked the little one, trying to calm his mind, to the fact that his seven year old brother actually knows anything about the clans hatred against the village.

"Everything." the one answer reply made Itachi's eyes go wide as stared at the boy.

"But... how did you.?" Itachi began, but then stopped when Sasuke hugged him and... began to glow!

"Sasuke what's" the eldest of the two lost in voice when he realized that his brother was somehow growing. then, when the light died down, and Sasuke moved away to look at him.

Thats when Itachi did something so surprising... he actually looked like Naruto for few seconds. "Awwwww, what the hell just happened!" he shouted, jumping to his feet,backing away from him. The boy on the ground just looked at him, slowly blinking his eyes.

"Itachi just realx... its me, Sasuke." the boy said slowly, to his confused older brother. The confused one, snapping out of his trance, then took to analyze his brothers sudden growth. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a white vest shirt underneath, along black pants with a Katana strapped behind him and his hip.

"Sasuke, I dont know how you did that, but you need tell me everthing that 's going on, and you need to tell me now."

Sariya 18: Cliffhanger!. Whew that took me a while. Well, it looks like Itachi want answers, proplem is... will he belive everything his brother said?

Sakura: You know, this story just keeps getting better and better by the minute.

Sasuke: She's right... just dont take so long to update next time ok.

Itachi: Oh come on... I dont think she took that long. What she needs to do is the other stories though.

Me: Thank you Itachi. Anyway, gotta go for now.

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura: Please Read and Review

Me: See You Next Time.


	3. Chapter 5: The Truth and Plan Part 2

Chapter 5: The Truth and The Plan Part 2

My Final Soul

Me: Hello again everyone. i realised that I made a few mistakes the last time I posted. i realised that i named two chapters, chapter 2 so the second one would of course be chapter 3, and the one im posting now would be chapter 5. Also, I would love to once again thank everyone who has read and review my sory. I really apprciate it all.

Itachi: You really are getting better and better at this you know.

Sasuke: He's right you know, you just got to got to be careful about making errors in you work.

Me: Yea, I know that's something I need to work on better and just be careful on that. Oh by the way, where's Sakura-chan.(looking around for Sakura)

Sasuke: Oh, she said she wanted to pick up some lunch for us at this restaurant she went to.

Me: Oh, cool. well, how about we start in the mean time until she joins us.

Sasuke and Itachi: Sounds good.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I thought of this story many time, but just needed some time in order to put it together. I also don't any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After Sasuke was told the truth behind Itachi's life, he cries over his brothers lost, while clutching Itachi's body. But, when Sasuke thought of taking his own life right there, he was stopped by Itachi's ghost. But, what would happen when Sasuke travels through time weeks before his 7th birthday, which happens to be less than a year before the Uchiha Massacre? Will he be able to right the wrongs of his brother, or history repeat itself once again?

Sasuke lowered his head from his brothers gaze staring at the ground at the ground instead. He knew this was something that he couldn't avoid, but still, how on earth was he to tell his brother everything that happened. Even though he contemplated this in his mind after he had awoken, before he spoke to Itachi, but when now faced with the challenge up front; everything he thought of before, went completly down the drain. Itachi, on the other hand was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

'I dont get it at all... I honestly completly dont. nCould this all be some sort os genjutsu or something... no, cant be or I would of sensed it from the begining. If only i knew what was going on in his head this whole time, then maybeI would be able to understand what this was all about.' He began to think about everything that had occured since his brother had first awoken, but nothing; he was just as confused and stunned as everyone else.

Sasuke, still thinking through his thoughts on how to approach his brother; actually beagan to have secound thoughts about reveling his secrets to him so early. 'No... I cant think like that, I've already reveled too much to go back now. Besides, the quicker, the better. I just hope he believes me. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Itachi." Said the young boy. His voice, broke through his brothers thoughts. Said boy looked over to him, to see his right arm streched towards him.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied softly. Walking towards him, he took his hand in his own and down to face him.

"Aniki what I'm about to tell and show you... you cant revel to anyone at all ok... promise?" Sasuke said with nervouness in his voice.

Itachi, still confused and now abit scared, nodded his head; quickly wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery. Taking a deep breath, the young Uchiha closed his eyes for two minutes. Then in a flash, he reveiled the Mangekyo Sharingan to his aniki, who gasped before being sucked into his otouto's memories.

An hour has past since the the Anbu captain was first pulled into his brothers mind. The night sky now shines even brighter, as the stars are now in full. We see the figures as we last left them still in their positions. Or do we? The older one;after being brought back out of the trance now envelops the younger one, in a tight but gentle hug; silent tears running down his face. The younger one also retuned it, his face in the crook of Itachi's neck.

the mind of the Anbu captain was in over drive from the information he was just delivered. But one thing he knows for certain, is that everything his brother had just conveied in him, was the absolute truth.

"Sasuke." He whispered to him in a soft voice. The time traveller knew what he was about to say and what he was going through.

"Sorry Nii-san, I never meant for any of it..." Sasuke was cut off by his siblings voice.

"Sorry, Sasuke from what I can tell I'm the one that should..."

"No." Now he was the one cut off. "I had plenty of chances, plenty of opportunities to stop and choose a different path. At on epoint, I almost began to push that thought away and started to focus more on my team. But, sadly after Orochimaru's attack the cursed mark fueled my anger, until it was completly completly out of my control. Everyone tried to help me, but my anger and the curse pulled me so far, so deep; that I never really got to appreciate we I had, till I lost them." Sasuke shared with his brother while gazing at the sky, still enveloped within the hug. itachi stared at his brother thinking about everything he went through up till this point. And, Although he has never met Orochimaru, he has heard the story abput him, and the other two Sanin; and form what he remebered hearing, if he had the chance; would kill the bastard snake long before he ever reached his otouto.

After a few mintues of silence, the two boys began to hear footsteps heading in their direction. knowing it would be a clan member, Sasuke quickly turned back to his nomal six year old self, before anyone saw him. As the noise began louder... the shadow turned out to be...

Me: The End

Itachi and Sasuke: Uhhhhh! Who is hell is it

Sakura and Me:Ha, Like we'll ever tell.- Hi five each other-

Sasuke and Itachi: Tell us

Sakura and Me: No. not until the next chapter.

Sasuke and Itachi: grrrrr fine

Me and Sakura:Ha we won- hi five each other again-

Sakura: Please Read and Review to see who shows up and revels themselves to the boys. Also it would be cool to see if you guys could figure it out as well.

Me: that would be good. Any guess is avaliable. Love ya, and i'll see you all next time.


	4. IMPORTANT

AUTHOURS UPDATE

I AM VERY SORRY BUT I WWONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY FOR A WHILE. I MIGHT POST THE BEGINING CHAPTERS FOR THE OTHER STORY'S I HAVE STARTED, BUT I STILL NEED SOME TIME TO ORGANIZE THIS STORY BETTER.

I APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE READERS AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

THANK YOU


	5. AUTHORS UPDATE AND APOLOGY

AUTHORS UPDATE AND APOLOGY

I would really really like to apologize for the long wait on not only this but all my stories. I work at a restaurant and between the crazy work hours, and the fact that I don't own my own computer yet; it's really hard to get time to post my stories. I have many many ideas and thoughts running through my head but I don't always get the chance to put them into writing.

I would really appreciate any kind of ideas or suggestions that anyone can give. It would really be able to help.

If I can. I can post other stories that I planned before, in order to fully get time to work on these later stories that I thought of when I was small.

I promise to work on them as soon as I can.

I promise on my life

Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far, including my mom and older brother who has also supported me.


	6. Chapter 6 A new start

AUTHORS UPDATE AND APOLOGY

I would really really like to apologize for the long wait on not only this but all my stories. I work at a restaurant and between the crazy work hours, and the fact that I don't own my own computer yet; it's really hard to get time to post my stories. I have many many ideas and thoughts running through my head but I don't always get the chance to put them into writing.

I would really appreciate any kind of ideas or suggestions that anyone can give. It would really be able to help.

If I can. I can post other stories that I planned before, in order to fully get time to work on these later stories that I thought of when I was small.

I promise to work on them as soon as I can.

I promise on my life

Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far, including my mom and older brother who has also supported me.

Chapter 6: A New Start

The wind blew silently through the night, emitting a cool, light breeze among throughout the woods. After the younger one showed his true form to his brother, the young chakra within his body had taken a lot more energy than he realized, making him taking him tired and exhausted. He was now resting within the arms of his older brother Itachi, as the two made their way back towards the house. The events that just occurred a few moments ago has racked the brain of the young teen, as he was still contemplating everything that his brother had just reveled to him.

Time skip to the next morning

As the bright sun began to rise illuminating the dark room, its rays lightly touch the face of a young six year old boy, with dark/bluish raven hair. Sasuke stirred in the bed slowly opening his eyes, to the sun's light rays. 'What happened last night? I remembered falling asleep, but not in a bed'

These thoughts ran through the young boys mind, as he tried to think about what happened after he passed out. His thoughts were quickly broken as he realized that he was being held, with an arm around his stomach. Looking up, the boy smiled seeing his aniki's sleeping face. The boy cuddled more into Itachi's chest, slowly closing his eyes. 'I hope now that Itachi knows the truth, that it would lift off a lot of stress and pain that he had to go through off of him. Sigh, I don't know what meetings they have planned for him, or when most of them will take place. But, by his reactions last night, I can tell he's already way deep in it. I need to speak to the Hokage as soon as possible; he also needs to know what I told Itachi last night.' His thoughts drifted off as his body returned to his dream world.

A mob of raven dark/bluish hair was the first thing the Anbu captain saw as he opened his eyes. A small smile became etched across his face as he slowly began to rub the boys head. Soon, his mind began to drift and everything that's occurred from the past two days, since his return home. 'The more I think about it, the more I wish it was some sort of dream that I'm soon gonna wake up from. Btu no matter how hard I try, I have to remember that everything is real and there's no going back. Not now, not ever.

A soft moan broke through his thoughts as he saw Sasuke shift then open his eyes "Ohayo Nii-san he whispered softly to his brother, voice still tired and asleep "Ohayo Otouto… Daijobu Ka?" (Are you alright?). He asked the boy, the smile still on his face.

"Hai Nii-san" he answered back, sitting up and stretching his little arms.

"You know Otouto I don't really have any missions today… so I wondering if want to hang out." Itachi asked him, sitting up to be next to him. Sasuke turned to face his brother, an exciting smile beginning to form on his face.

"You mean it?" he asked, the sleep in his voice fully disappeared as it was now replaced with hope and joy.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair lightly, still smiling. "Of course, now let's get something to eat, alright."

For the first time, Itachi led them onto a different training field than the one they've always used. The reason behind this of course, is to make sure no one in the clan discovers his brother's secret, due to the jutsu's that he probably learned since he wasn't exactly six anymore. Therefore, one of his jutsu's would be so advanced, that too many suspicious on how he learnt it would no doubt arise among the clan.

The area he had chosen was slightly open, but far away from the main compound for anyone to really notice. It consisted of many heavy trees, and a good size lake. Sasuke examined the area, and thought it would good training spot for them. After they got a good visual of the area and sensing no one around, Sasuke transformed into his older version, ready for their training. Itachi considered him training within his older and younger form, so that the difference in chakra levels can be balanced; instead of being a strain on his body.

"Hey Sasuke how good are you with that Katana?" Itachi asked, as he turned to face his brother. Sasuke thought about it for a while before answering. "I'm not fully sure, I mean I know the basic's, but so far I've mostly used it in full bodied Chidori." He answered, remembering the fight he had between him, Naruto, Sai and Yamoto when they found him after 3 years. Wondering why his brought it up so early, he finally noticed his brother's sword attached to his back.

"Chidori…you mean technique Kakashi Hatake invented?"

"Yea…he taught it to me during the chunin exams, I was able to turn it into full body Chidori on my own, but it took me a while to master it though. Hey, do you think I could teach it to you nii-san?" The young teen asked with a smile. The Anbu blinked once…twice…before chuckling. "Sure otouto, you can teach me anything you want." "Yes"

Itachi let out a small laugh, before pulling out his sword. "But first, how about some sword training, just to see how much you can do, then I can show you some fire jutsu's you can use along with your sword, ok.' He said getting into position. His young opponent nodded, unsealing his own weapon to face his brother.

The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the clearing, as the two maneuvered throughout the forest trees. Itachi landed on a branch, before quickly dodging a quick blow, aimed at his arm. They've been going strong for about an hour and a half with no problems occurring…until… The two were dead locked, before pushing away. They were on a wide branch and had plenty of room. Itachi lunged forward, locking blades with Sasuke again. Itachi maneuvered and saw an opening on his brother's hand. Sasuke seeing this went to block…but…that's when it happened. His mind became clouded and after seeing a terrifying memory flash before his eyes, his blade dropped…just as Itachi's own swung.

Two small thuds were heard. One from the sword, and the other from Sasuke, when he dropped onto the branch of the tree. Realizing what must have happened, the eldest quickly went to check on his brother.

"Sasuke, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked quickly, seeing the shocked and…scared look on his brothers face. Sasuke, after controlling his breathing answered him, without looking up. "Um, yea nii-san I'm okay. I just remembered something I wished I forgot." His tone was neutral, trying to cover up and hid his emotions. The eldest realized that it must have been something to do with the curse mark and the anger that consumed him, to make him want to forget. That and the fact that he looked slightly scared…worried. Sasuke had his head down, thinking through his thoughts, when his brother snapped him out of them. Not with his voice, but with his touch. The younger one finally looked at him, to see his hand; the one that Itachi aimed for; being tied with a small cloth, in order to stop the bleeding. They stayed like that for a while, with Sasuke watching the ground and his brother watching him.

"Are you feeling ok now?" he asked, breaking the silence that was between them for the past few minutes. The younger one finally looked up at him and answered. "Hai…gomen nii-san." His words came out soft, but still loud enough for him to hear. "That's nothing to apologize for otouto. You just spaced out for a while, it happens to everyone." He smiled and went to go sit down next to him.

See you next time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new start part 2

Mikoto was humming a familiar tune, as she moved about the kitchen, preparing her families lunch. As she sang, her mind began to think about when Sasuke first awoke. They still couldn't find a logical reasoning for the young Uchiha's sudden illness. She was pleased however with how energetic he seemed to be this morning, when he came down for breakfast. He didn't seem to have any problems when he and his brother went out for training. She soon began to feel abit indifferent however, as the days towards his entrance ceremony, at the ninja academy was fast approaching. Part of her wanted to get him tested once more by the doctor, before school starts; but another wanted to fully trust her son when he said there wasn't anything to worry about. She sighed deeply, and looked up to gaze out the window in the kitchen.

"Alright Otouto, how about we call it a day, huh?" Itachi panted as he dropped to the ground, leaning back against a tree. His brother, also tired and exhausted, soon followed his lead. After they rested for a few minutes, they got back up again to continue their training. The Anbu teen had taught the young boy and fire jutsu's, along with making the ones he'd originally mastered even stronger. Sasuke in turn, began teaching his brother the Chidori technique. Although it took some time, Itachi was able to master it, just before almost passing out. The two had worked themselves to a high point, and now feel proud at how much they had done.

"Sure nii-san, I think it would be best if we stopped for today." The younger panted out, long returning to his younger form for half an hour, the two decided to transport close to their home, rather than walk. The two ate, bathed and rested for the reminder of the afternoon.

Fugaku sighed as he made his home and straight into the kitchen for a drink. Greeting him his wife who was watching the dishes, he sat at the table, as Mikoto finished and was now setting up his lunch.

"How are the boys doing today?" he asked as the plate of food was placed in front of him, with a glass of lemonade. His wife grabbed a glass for herself, before joining her husband at the table. Sitting down, she answered his question."

"They seem to be doing just fine. In fact they went out for training early dismorning, and just returned about half an hour ago. Sasuke doesn't seem to be having any more problems, and seems ok…but."

"But?"

"I don't know; call it a mother's worry. But I just think that there's something more going on that were just not finding out."

Fugaku looked at her in the eye, and could immediately sense the great worry she had for her son. He had to admit himself, that the actions of the young Uchiha did put everyone on high alert that night. Adding to the fact that he was able to recover, only after one day's full rest. Telling them he was feeling better, and the better and there wasn't anything to worry about, did raise a lot of suspicions with the father's mind; but he thought it best to question the young one's decisions. And with that, he continued on with his lunch, telling his wife about his day at work.

Sasuke yawned as he sat up in bed, gazing at the night sky through his window. It was now quarter to eight and the young boy awoke only five minutes ago. Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it to the side of his head, as he felt a small headache fast approaching. 'If I keep going through past memory's every two seconds like this, I'm going to get the biggest headache in the world.' The young boy thought, as he closed his eyes, and sought to find peace within his mind. 'I wonder when would be the best time to inform the Hokage about what's going what's going on… maybe I should wait until Itachi has to meet with him again. But then again, I don't when that would be. Sigh, I'm starting to worry too much again. Besides, nii-san probably already has them planned out anyway, as no need to worry.' And with that, the boy layed back, and enjoyed the night sky.

Itachi too had had also awoken from his long nap, not long after Sasuke. His mind had finally calmed during his nap, and has already started planning as much as he could. He knows that his brother would most likely continue to worry for him, until this matter of the Uchiha's is done. After having many thoughts about Sasuke's past vision's the eldest did a few stretches, and got out of bed,

making his way to the younger one's room. After knocking on the door, he went in when a voice called out to him, to enter. He smiled as he made his way too little one's bed, and sat on the edge.

"hey little bro, did you sleep well?" He asked, as the other boy rubbed his right eye.

"You'll still thinking about all that happened to you, aren't you?" Itachi asked quietly, to his younger sibling. The sibling turned his gaze to his lap, bangs shielding his face from view. Silence took over for a while, both lost in their own thoughts of what happened before, and what will happen again. A knock on the door, interrupted their thoughts, as their mother Mikoto poked in her head in.

"Sasuke, Itachi are you two ready to eat dinner?" She asked, wondering if they still might be hungry after their heavy training earlier today. She would have awoken them earlier, but she figured it would be better for them to get their sleep. Especially since, Sasuke was still growing and recovering from his sudden illness, and Itachi; who was always doing heavy training in Anbu and hardly gets any rest as it is.

Ja'ne


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Solution

TIME SKIPS... TWO WEEKS BEFORE SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY

The two Uchiha brothers were laying down in a meadow, not that far from home, on a sunny afternoon. Many things have been happening within the compound, as the deadly day draws closer and closer. Sasuke turned his head a little towards his brother and frowned, as he saw through his eyes. Even though he continues to wear his famous emotionless mask towards everyone, Sasuke could still see the deep worry in his deep brother's eyes; and quite frankly... it scared him. He knows Itachi wouldn't want him worrying himself to death about this, but, well that's something he couldn't ignore.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Stop worrying." Said the older boy, snapping the younger one out of his trance. The one called looked up to see his brother's eyes staring directly at him. Itachi sighed and turned on his side facing his brother and motioned for him to do the same. Itachi can see the deep worry within his eyes, and quite frankly...it was really really killing him. Their father had been keeping a closer watch on the boys...especially Sasuke. Due to the changes that younger ones been exhibiting, the Uchiha head began to ponder about training him, to reawaken his sharingan once more.

When Itachi was busy with his mission's, the younger one was hardly seen at home. Sasuke began spending time at the Library, studying about different clans, technique's, nation's history's, and more. One afternoon, Sasuke began to research about the different government systems among the other nations. The young one knew that a Coup de at isn't something knew, and started pondering the different ways and strategies that many in the past have used in order to either avoid or in putting a stop to it. And this is exactly what Itachi found his brother doing, as he returned from a two day mission.

Present time

Itachi greeted the Librarian, as he stepped into the Library, on sunny afternoon. The teen had just completed an easy ANBU mission and was able to send the report to his superior's, before setting out to look for brother. After walking around a few corners, the older teen had to stifle a laugh when he found his brother, buried among tons and tons of books. 'He almost looks like a professor with all the research he's doing. I better stop him now before he goes into overdrive.' The ANBU thought as approached him. He sat in the chair next to him, before turning to face him.

"If you don't take a break now, you're going to end up falling asleep with your head in the book." Itachi chuckled to his companion. The young reader snapped out of his trance, to stare his visitor.

"Oh, hey nii-san didn't see you there. How was your mission?" Sasuke smiled at him, placing the down the book he was reading.

"It was OK I guess, nothing too difficult or anything. So, what are you reading?" He asked, looking at the book his brother put down.

The book explains about an ancient clan who were masters of the teleportation jutsu. Now, teleporting is something that all shinobi's know or have learnt about already; so at first glance, it didn't seem like nothing much. But, looks can be deceiving. The ancient clan, using their kekke genkei, were able to make the jutsu more advanced, than its normal procedure. With these advances, they are able to transport themselves over large distances, and are able to enter the most secured and restricted area's.

"Wow" Was all the prodigy could say as he read more about the families power. 'I never even thought something like that was even possible so easily.' He thought in awe. He realized then that Sasuke became became quiet and wondered what he was thinking. He lifted his head, only to find a serious look on his face. Before he could speak, his companion broke the long silence.

"Nii-san I need you to do me a favor. I know what you're going to say, but I need to do this." He said it slowly and softly, but Itachi could already tell it was something serious.

"What is it Otouto?"

"I need you to take me to the ANBU prison cells." As soon as he finished, the ANBU captain himself nearly screamed. Before he opened his mouth though, the young Uchiha stopped him immediately, by continuing his plan.

"Wait Itachi, I know why I'm asking this. I did more research on the clan and their jutsu, I think, this may be the solution that were looking for. In order to properly use it, you have to vividly picture the place you want to go, or to send someone. That's why I need to see the prison cells. We'll be able to in prison them, without them knowing. That way no one has to be killed." Sasuke ranted to his brother, who looked like he was about to explode. After a few moments of silence, Itachi calmed down, from nearly having his first full heart attack.

The two the discussed their plans on learning the jutsu and the other preparations that follow. After returning the other books to the selves, the two took of towards the Hokage's Tower. Although it would easy for Itachi to enter the prison cells, it won't of course be the same for Sasuke, Also, Itachi informed his brother that there is to be a clan meeting tonight, that the Hokage is said to attend. So, reveling the information to him about his true form, is a better chance now than any. On their way, Sasuke placed a jutsu on the book, so that only a certain few could read read it. Fortunately there were older copies of the same book so instead of having to check it out, he got a free copy of the clan's history book.

Sariya 18: I know it might be a bit short, but i wanted to get this out there, to see what you guys thought about the idea in order to stop the massacre. Please tell me what you think of it, as i get ready to fully plan it out, and the meeting that's about to come next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone, I'm very very very sorry for the loooong wait, but as you could probaly guess, these chapters will be very very important towards the story's. It took me days to get this planned out, and i promise to update harry potter as soon as possible; since Sirius is about to break into the castle.

thank u again everyone that has supported me. i know it is short, but in the next one, Sasuke and Itachi's attack plan is finally initiated

Chapter 9: Battle Stations Part 1

"Hello again Itachi, what can i do for you this time? Oh, and I see you brought little Sasuke with you as well." The Hokage greeted the brothers, who had just entered the office.

"Hokage-sama there is something Sasuke and I have to tell, and show you that is very, very important. Something that you definitely cannot convey to anyone else." The older one spoke to his superior in a calm but urgent tone.

The Hokage realizing the tone of his voice, glanced at Sasuke and saw that the young boy looked nervous for some reason, and sad at the same time. This really made him think about what the two wanted to talk to him about, especially since he is to attend a meeting involving their clan tonight. The Sodaime lead the two brothers to the sofa's and chair's he had within the adjoining room, for their conversation.

"Well Itachi, what is it that you two would like to talk to me about that is so important?"

The two glanced nervously at each other, before Sasuke stood up, and began to glow. The Hokage's eyes went wide when the light died down and in its place, stood and older looking Sasuke Uchiha. A look of confusion fell over the Hokage's eyes as he saw the newly changed boy. At first he thought this was some sort of transformation jutsu, a very easy jutsu for shinobi's. But, as he looked closer at his eyes, he realized, that this was not the case. The boy sat back down in his seat, and reveled everything to the older man in front of him. The leader was silent as he absorbed the information given to him, by this young...older boy. In reality, Sasuke was actually older than Itachi; imagine their family finding out.

After the time-traveler finished his story, the elder was silent for quite a while, as his mind slowly mulled over everything that was said to him. Sasuke had reverted back into his younger form, and was now resting his head against his brother's shoulders. His eyes were glassed over almost as if the were to turn into a waterfall. It was always hard for him to think about what happened to him in the past, well future now. Even harder was for him to actually talk about it out loud. Unknown to anyone, he began to suffer from the nightmares of his past, he never wanted anyone to find out; especially not Itachi.

Before they left, the two brothers discussed the plans they were able to come up with, and the Hokage admitted that he did remember hearing about the same clan they spoke of. He then wrote an official letter granting the younger one permission to enter ANBU Elite Prison Cell's. He also told which area they would use for their plans. There were large more secured and structured cells deep within the prison that were used for highly advanced criminals. Although Danzou, one of the official elders of the village, is also in the loop about the upcoming war, the Hokage clearly wasn't even going to inform him on the new development. He signed the seal, and sent the two off, knowing full well that Fugaku would want his son's home early, before the meeting was to take place. As they left, he continued to pray that the Uchiha's leader wouldn't try to bring Sasuke anywhere near the chaos that he'd started. He sighed, and looked out his window down at his village wishing the newly advanced Sasuke, would be able to bring this war to an end, and bring forth peace; before the visions of his past, soon become their future.

The two Uchiha's high tailed it towards the prison's having one of the same thoughts as the Hokage; knowing full well their father would want them home early…mostly Itachi. The ANBU captain entered with his brother with ease, although many were questioning what the younger was doing there in the first place. Not wanting to cause any kind of trouble, the ANBU quickly lead his brother to his superior's office and gave him the letter from the Hokage, and quickly left, not wanting to answer any questions. He didn't want to be here any longer than he should be. Soon, they were walking down the corridors that Hokage gave them permission to use. They nodded to each other, and activated their sharingan's quickly analyzing the area, cell number's, any and everything that will be useful to them. Before they left the library they were actually able to test out the jutsu around the area, and found out that it wasn't all that difficult to learn at all. After a few minutes, they finished their scan, and returned their eyes back to normal. Itachi glanced at his brother who had one of his hands on one of the cell bars of one of the cell's. The older teen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, as a silent communication between them, that there would be no problems after all. The stress and worry that had previously run through his mind were soon gone as he saw the gentle smile upon his brother's face. Returning his own the two made their way out the corridors, to head home.

Two days later

The meeting had gone exactly how the young Uchiha had imagined it. The Hokage's attempts of forming a peace treaty with the clan, was totally blown to bits by his father. Sasuke, using a special jutsu he developed, was able to see beyond the door that held meeting, and able to see and hear everything. It seemed to him, by the looks on almost all of the clan members faces, that they actually didn't want a war. They were tired of all the fighting just like their ancestors was and Fugaku was actually behaving just like Madara did years ago. That's when he began to take back a lot of the things he said about his clan, and instead directed all of those insults straight at his faith, which apparently had lost his members. How can he not see how much suffering the different nations and villages will be in if he let this happen? Even a five year old could tell that something was wrong with that statement. Sasuke sighed, and kicked a pebble that was in his path, as he continued his walk. His brother had suggested last night, before he went out on a assignment; that he should relax by taking a walk through the park, to get away from the clan for a while, and ease his mind. So, taking his brothers advice, he closed his eyes and allowed all the worry problems to just drift away.

Suddenly, he heard of the sound of harsh laughter, and muffled tears and cry's coming from the distance. Containing on the sound, he took off in the direction the sounds came from. As he got closer he began to have this strange feeling, like he knew who's voice it was, but couldn't put a finger on it. When he reached the clearing, he gasped at the scene before him, and realized why he recognized the voice. Three girls were standing in front of a young Sakura Haruno, who was being bullied, crying hard and curled up in a ball. Her bright pink hair was a dead giveaway.

As the middle girl; who was actually the leader Ayami, pulled young Haruno by her blouse, preparing for another punch, Sasuke pounced.

"Put her down." Said the cold voice behind. A hand stops her fist, and Ayami turned her head to give them a shouting to. But, as she saw him, she gasped and her eyes filled with hearts.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun, is that really you?" She squealed happily, ignoring his request to release Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes to see what was happening around. That's when she saw him, Sasuke Uchiha. The young boy who's captured the hearts of almost all the young girls in the academy. Sasuke began to get annoyed, and repeated his words colder and slightly tightened his grip on the girl's fist. She squealed out and dropped Sakura, falling to her knees. After the Uchiha boy gave them a strict warning, the girls ran away, crying their eyes out that they have been crushing on suddenly hated them. Quickly turning to the only girl left, Sakura, the boy the realized that she took abit more injuries than he first thought. She had a slight bruise on her left cheek, along with cuts and scratches; which covered some of her arms and legs. Looking at her eyes, he saw that she was still scared and shy, not to mention still shaking, form what just had just happened. Seeing that she was probably a nervous wreck, he slowly went on his knees in front of her; still giving them space, and slowly reached out his hand to her. She looked the hand, then back at his eyes, and then slowly a smile began to make it way across her face. She took her hand in his, and he began to pull her up to her feet. But, as she began to stand fully, she cried out, falling back down grasping her right ankle. Sasuke quickly went her side, and examined her leg. It seems as though she must have fell on something hard, as there were marks around it. As he slowly felt around it; being careful not to hurt it; he sighted in relief that it wasn't sprained or anything.

"Um, Sasuke-san." A quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his future teammate, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She actually looked really cute in his eyes. He got back to reality when he saw she was giving him a questioning look. Instead of speaking with words, he spoke with actions. She gasped out as he picked her up bridal style, and lead her towards a small lake he remembered, not that far from their location.

'Why, why is he helping me, no one has ever really done that before, at least he's not bullying like the others do.' The young girl thought, as she watched the boy in front of her pull out a blue rag, damped it in the river; and brought to her bruised cheek, as he began to wipe her cuts, after ringing it out.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as he finally addressed her. She nodded and gave a small smile. Sasuke returned it with one of his own, and now started on her right arm.

"Why do you let them bully you like that?" He added her. She looked at him, a little surprised. NO on e has ever helped her, or tried talking to her or anything like that before. But, when the question fully soaked in, she lowered her head in shame.

"Um, I guess its because I'm weak, and not really a shinobi." She answered in or shaky voice. She then felt his hand on her chin, as he lifted face up to his, to look at her directly. Looking at her eyes, he could see the deep sadness and fear within her eyes.

"Sakura I wont let them hurt you again, I promise. But, you cant let them keep doing this to you. I know you're strong inside, and they know it as well,which is why their always gonna bullying you, in order to break you down. Dont pay attention to them, alright." He spoke gently to her, as to not scare or worry her the young frightened girl in front of him. Her tears showed to a step and she nodded to him. She wondered how he thought she was strong in the first place.

WISH ME LUCK FOR NEXT TIME.


End file.
